


Like A Flame

by DianaDirectioner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillby is hot, In more ways than one, Mettaton is Mettaton, Multi, Napstabot bc reasons, Tags May Change, There will be singing, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaDirectioner/pseuds/DianaDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abornazine Dakota is a Native American from Virginia. After an idea causes the woman to leave her tribe for a while, she decides to visit one of the few places on earth where mosters roam free. What happens when she meets a monster with a spirit to match her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. This is just the prologue.

My name is Abornazine Dakota and I am the daughter of Chief Dekanawida, the leader of our small tribe in Chesterfield, Virginia. Though the year is 2016, we don't use as much technology as the rest of the world does. We are allowed to dress in modern clothes and things like that, but we still have our traditions. We live fully on our crops and rely on other tribes for most of our other supplies.

I am twenty one now and I am being forced into an arranged marriage with a man from our tribe, Tehlemapachee. I don't want to be with him; I would really like to explore the world and see all that's inside it. I don't want to leave forever or anything, yet I can't help but feel like there's something in life that I'm missing...

Anyway, I decided to spend some time with my teacher, Tama, today. Tama is only a couple years older than me and I look to her as an older sister figure since all of my siblings are younger. She gave me the nickname Nana as my name was too long for her. She has long, blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her spine. I have her beat though, my hair reaches the top of my thighs!

"Nana? Nana are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Tama pulled on my hair.

"Huh?" I asked, adjusting my hair back over my shoulder.

"You were staring off into space again." Tama giggled, "Are you okay, Nana? Something has been bothering you lately, what is it?"

I sighed, "I-"

"Don't you dare say 'I don't know'." Tama declared, knowing that would most likely be my response.

"You know me too well, Tama." I claimed, resting my hand on Tama's arm. "I was going to say that this whole marriage thing is driving me crazy."

Tama sighed with a nod; she had been through this before with her own marriage. "That's not it though, is it?"

I shook my head, "No... I just- I don't- I want-"

"I know." Tama stated, "You want to explore and see everything that's out there, don't you?"

I closed my eyes tightly. "I don't want my father to be mad..."

"He won't be mad if you give him a good reason." Tama stated simply, standing and lifting me with her. "Go talk to your sister first, Kenah will never leave you alone if you leave without telling her. I'll come up with a plan while you talk with her."

"Wait, what?! You're helping me leave?" I exclaimed, wondering why on earth my best friend would help me with this situation.

Tama nodded, "I know what it feels like to never get a taste of the life outside this community. I don't want you to feel the way I do now."

I smiled before hugging Tama. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you. Now, go. I'll try to come up with something." Tama let go of me before pushing me toward my sister's tree house.

Kenah is my younger than me by five years and a week. She's sixteen now, but she acts like she's my age. She and I are closer than any of our siblings even even though we are the furthest apart. Kenah has bright green eyes and soft red hair that matches our mom's.

As I climbed to the top of the tree, Kenah opened the hatch. "Hey, sis! C'mon in! I was just about to make some popcorn, do you want any?"

I shook my head lightly, "No thank you. I just had some lunch with Tama and Alo. I can help if you want, though."

"Oh, okay." Kenah smiled, grabbing some corn from her basket and handing it to me. "So, what did you want to talk about, sis?"

"You have to promise me that whatever I tell you, doesn't leave this tree." I stated calmly as I sat across from my sister.

Kenah looked at me in surprise before nodding rapidly, "O-of course, A. I promise. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

Kenah rolled her eyes, "If you wanted to get some food, you didn't have to be such a drama queen about it. We can head out after we make the popcorn."

"No, Kenah. I'm leaving camp." I claimed softly, "Tonight, after mom and dad are asleep, I'm leaving."

"Then I'm going too." Kenah stated firmly, "You're not leaving me here with a secret this big. I can have my bags ready by-"

"No." I cut Kenah off.

Kenah looked at me incredulously, "W-what? B-but, sis-"

[Dakota]  
"I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about this  
Doesn't seem right these days...

  
"Life keeps gettin in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged...

  
"It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...

  
"I've got to move on and find who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.

  
"We might find our place in this  
World someday...  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way...

  
"Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time.

  
"Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away...

  
"I'm leaving today 'cause I  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...

  
"I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand...

  
"We might find our place in this  
World someday...  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way..."  
  
[Kenah]  
"What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
What about trust?"  
  
[Dakota]  
"You know I never wanted to hurt you!"  
  
[Kenah]  
"What about me?"  
  
[Dakota]  
"What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you."  
  
[Kenah]  
"I'll miss you..."  
  
[Dakota]  
"So I've got to move on and be who I am."  
  
[Kenah]  
"Why do you have to go?!"  
  
[Dakota]  
"I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand..."  
  
[Kenah]  
"I'm trying to understand!"  
  
[Dakota]  
"We might find our place in this  
World someday...  
But at least for now..."  
  
[Kenah]  
"I want you to stay!"  
  
[Dakota]  
"I gotta go my own way!  
I've got to move on and be who I am..."  
  
[Kenah]  
"What about us?"  
  
[Dakota]  
"I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand..."  
  
[Kenah]  
"I'm trying to understand!"  
  
[Dakota]  
We might find our place in this  
World someday...  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way...

  
I gotta go my own way...

  
I gotta go my own way..."

I shook my head before putting my hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Kenah. I don't want you in trouble. I don't know what dangers are out there."

"But, Dakota, I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"You won't." I stated firmly, "After I decide where I'm going, I'll tell you, but for now, the plan isn't complete yet."

"So, what do I do until it is?" Kenah questioned with a huff.

"You can help me find a way to leave without being caught?" I suggested.

Kenah rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "Why would I want help you leave? You're my best friend, why would I help you leave?"

"Look," I started, "you don't have to agree, but you just gave me an idea that you might like..." As my voice faded into the wooden walls of the tree house, Kenah stared at me curiously. I could tell she was skeptical, but it didn't take long for curiosity to kill the cat.

"Fine." Kenah mumbled, " Tell me about this plan?"

* * *

I had gone to sleep early that night, using the excuse of a stomach ache to fool my parents out of me attending dinner. I needed as much sleep as I could get before leaving. I had calmed Kenah down with a plan she couldn't pass up.

After I find a place where I can stay, I will send her a letter. This letter will tell her where I am staying in my new town and will ask if she could come visit for some made up occasion that would probably just be us sitting in some coffee shop talking about what I had seen so far before we go our separate ways again...

I had already thrown my necessities, some money I'd been saving, and a bunch of clothes into a couple duffel bags. I had my few electronics - my phone, headphones, camera and radio - in a purse I had stolen from my mom's closet a long time ago that she still hadn't noticed was missing. I had decided to go see this place not too far away called the "Monster Capital" where, apparently, monsters that had been locked underground for years, now roamed the streets like us.

It was not long after midnight when I decided to leave I grabbed my duffels before opening my window and setting them outside. I quickly wrote a note for my parents before taking a family picture from my desk and climbing out my window. I quietly slid the window shut from the outside before picking up my duffels, sliding my picture inside one of them, and running for the exit of our small community. I turned back for a second as I reached the gate, noticing my youngest sibling sitting in her window, watching me.

She waved to me before wiping her face, pulling her curtains closed, and turning off her bedroom light. Now, I just felt horrible. I made my little sister, my best friend, cry.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing down my own tears before turning to the gate and opening it, sliding my way through the metal bars before closing it again, locking myself out.

I patted the pocket on the side of my duffel that held my key to this place before turning around.

 _'No turning back now.'_ I told myself before walking away from the only home I had ever known.


	2. The New Girl in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new town means a new place to live in, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shuffled my music and it landed on New Girl In Town from Hairspray.
> 
> From now on, chapter names are real songs that I landed on at random ^-^

Since it was far too late for any bus or train to bring me to the Monster Capital, I grabbed my phone and searched for directions to the city closest to the Capital. Sadly, the closest was Richmond and that was at least a four hour walk. I sighed, slipping my phone back in my purse and starting my long journey.

* * *

 

It took almost an hour for me to get to the nearest 24-hour bus stop. I quickly boarded the first bus to Richmond, but I fell asleep a couple minutes into the ride. That's all I remembered before I woke up to the bus jolting to a stop, sending me flying into the seat in front of me.

I squealed happily as I looked out the window. Not far down the street was the main entrance to the Capital! I snatched my bags and scrambled out of my seat, running to the door of the bus. I thanked the driver as I stepped out of the bus, running toward the giant metal sign. There was a metal archway with the name of the city on it that led into the monster-filled town.

I smiled triumphantly before heading inside the new town. I walked down the main road, looking at all the buildings that littered the street. A few street lights were lit on both sides of the street, but it was still hard to see even with them on. A few buildings had dim lights on and there was a hotel lobby that still had it's Christmas decorations up from last month.

Snow crunched under my feet as I walked by a bar of some sort that still had some patrons, a few of which were asleep. I didn't blame them, it was around two in the morning and snowing, nobody would want to leave the warmth of a building to go home. I walked a little further before stopping across from a park. There was a bench next to a play set, so I walked over and sat down, putting my bags beside me. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing the parts of the town I had seen.

I was detailing one of the buildings when I heard crunching from behind me. I quickly snapped my book shut, sliding it into my bag before grabbing my stuff. I threw a duffel over my shoulder as I turned to face the thing that had been behind me.

There was nothing there...

I panicked for a second before turning around again and walking back toward the road I had been on. I heard something behind me again and started walking faster. I stumbled a little as I discovered some snow covering rough patches of ice. 

"HELLO, HUMAN." I heard from behind me. I stopped, my heart racing. "THAT DRAWING WAS PRETTY COOL. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND YOU ON YOUR MAGNIFICENT WORK OF ART!"

I slowly turned around, facing none other than a tall skeleton with a smile. I smiled back at the skeleton before reaching my hand out to him. "Thank you, Great Papyrus. My name is Dakota."

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN." Papyrus greeted, shaking my hand with his glove covered one. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" 

"Well," I started, "long story short, I left home to explore the world and I decided to come live here for a while because this place is one of a kind."

Well, that wasn't exactly a long story and it didn't really need to be shortened, but whatever.

"NEATO!" Papyrus exclaimed. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE, HUMAN?"

"I just got here. I'm thinking of getting a hotel room-"

Papyrus quickly cut me off, "NONSENSE!" he exclaimed, "YOU CAN STAY AT MY HOUSE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER, SANS."

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't want to intrude, Papyrus. It's your home and I'm just a girl you met on a bench."

Papyrus wouldn't take that as an answer, apparently. He took my hand firmly, yet gently, before taking off in the direction I had been walking. As he pulled me behind him, I struggled to walk in a stright line. The steps I had taken earlier had been covered with snow again and was no longer fluffy or soft. As we stepped into the road, I found a section of black ice.

I slid on the slippery surface, attempting to catch my balance before letting go of Papyrus' hand and accepting defeat. I fell onto the road, my back aching as it scraped against the cold ground.  Papyrus quickly got down next to me, frantically asking if I was alright and seeing if he could help me up.

I nodded at my new friend, allowing him to help me up. I hissed as Papyrus patted some snow off my back. I could feel the cold seeping through my jacket, signaling that my coat had ripped. Papyrus looked down at me worriedly before grabbing my bags and throwing them onto his arms. Papyrus gently put an arm around my shoulders before picking up my legs and carrying me close to his chest.

"Papyrus, you don't have to carry me, I can walk." I insisted, attempting to get myself out of the skeleton's grasp. 

Papyrus shook his head lightly as he started walking across the dimly lit street. "I'M SORRY, HUMAN, BUT I DO NOT WANT YOU GETTING INJURED MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE."

I smiled at the skeleton before thanking him. He smiled back at me before focusing on where he was going. He wandered back down the road I had been on before crossing the street. 

"Where are you going?" I asked as Papyrus headed toward the bar I had gone by earlier.

"TO GRILLBY'S." Papyrus answered simply, "MY BROTHER SANS SPENDS MOST OF HIS TIME THERE AND, EVEN BETTER, GRILLBY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER." 

I glanced up at him curiously, "How would he do that, Papyrus?"

"YOU SHALL SEE, HUMAN." Papyrus grinned, adjusting his hold on me slightly.

I shrugged as Papyrus turned, using his back to open the door to Grillby's. The warmth inside the building hit me hard, making me shiver from the contrast. Papyrus ran over to the bar, setting me down on a stool and setting my duffels on the floor, before going to another skeleton (obviously his brother).

I wanted to check the damage that was done to my coat, so I slowly slid it off, plopping it into my lap. My jacket wasn't too badly damaged, it had a few scrapes and a couple holes here and there. There was one larger hole on the lower back that I'd need to have repaired soon though.

I heard tidbits of conversation from Papyrus and his brother as they were right next to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. Most of my attention was drawn to the noise of somebody coming from the kitchen. I looked up to see none other than a man made fully of fire. I was more intrigued by this man than I was scared of him. I stared for a moment before Papyrus came back over to me and introduced me to his brother.

"HUMAN! THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER SANS. SANS, THIS IS MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND." Papyrus smiled as we shook hands. 

"hello, pap's new human friend." Sans grinned, "do you have a name, kid?"

"My n-name's Da-Dakota." Dang it. The cold must still be getting to me. I hate it when I stutter. 

"SANS, DAKOTA IS INJURED." Papyrus remembered, putting a hand on my arm.

"grillbz, we need somethin'." Sans claimed, alerting the man of fire that he was needed. The man nodded as he approached, taking a glance (I think) at me before turning to Sans and Papyrus.

"THE HUMAN WAS INJURED OUTSIDE. SHE FELL ON ICE AND HURT HER BACK." Papyrus explained, gesturing to me as I waved to the new man. "CAN YOU HELP HER?"

Grillby nodded as he walked around the bar and over to me. He lifted his hand and gestured for me to turn around in my seat. I spun around so my back was to Grillby before shifting my hair over my left shoulder. 

"kid, you might wanna move your shirt so he can, y'know, see the damage." Sans claimed as he watched Grillby.

I nodded with a sigh before reluctantly shrugging out of my plaid button-up and lifting my blue tank top up a bit. I winced a little as my shirt brushed over a scratch. I felt two reeeeally warm hands on my back, running lightly over whatever was in my back. They weren't burning or scalding; if anything, it felt like a warm bath.

Idesperately wanted to just say screw it and take a nap as Grillby's hands relaxed me, but I needed to know what the damage was.

I jumped with a small gasp as the man behind me pushed lightly on one very tender spot. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, Papy, I'll be okay. Just really sore." Papyrus nodded before giving me a hug.

Sans stared at my side before meeting my eyes. "what's that on your side, kid?"

I attempted to glance of my side, catching a brief glance before Grillby gently moved me back to how I had been positioned. I ran my hand down my side before finally placing it in the middle. "This?" the boys nodded. "That is my hummingbird tattoo."

"THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A BIRD." Papyrus claimed, shaking his head.

I giggled, "It's a symbol from my tribe back home. It means peace, love, happiness, eternity and devotion. Every child is given a special symbol at birth that will supposedly decide their future. Mine is the hummingbird."

"CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS GET ONE?!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"A tattoo, I don't  know; but a symbol, of course. Tell me more about yourself, Pap." I said tiredly.

Papyrus started giving me his whole life story from memory while I just relaxed into the warm hands on my back. Just as I was nodding of, Grillby took his hands of my back and rose to his normal height. He leaned into my ear before whispering to me.

"I would like to keep an eye on you." Oh my gosh. Grillby's voice was so hot he could've melted me into butter and put me on pancakes. As soon as he stopped talking, I wanted more.

I nodded before whispering a small "Okay." Real  smart, Dakota. A guy tells you something and you respond with one word, intelligent. NOT! "S-So, how bad is it?" Screw you, nervousness...

"Nothing too serious. I'll tell you more after you tell Papyrus what his symbol is." Grillby claimed before walking back around the bar.

I nodded, turning my attention back to Papyrus as I lowered my shirt. Papyrus finished his story with a smile as I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag and started drawing. "I give you the dragonfly symbol, Papyrus. It means happiness, purity and friendship."

"WOWIE! THANK YOU, HUMAN!" Papyrus thanked excitedly, taking my drawing and giving me a hug. 

"You're welcome, Pap." I returned the hug before turning back to the drawing I had been doing of the street earlier and started sketching again.

Papyrus sat on the other side of me as I drew, watching my hands as they marked the paper. It took me a few minutes to realize that all three of the men in the room were staring at me. I looked up as I finished the snow on a building.

"So, how bad is my back?" I questioned, setting my pencil on the paper. "It doesn't hurt as much as earlier, but it's still there, y'know?"

Grillby nodded, "Medicine and rest." Seriously, dude?! That's all you're gonna say? Talk more. Tell me anything! With a voice like yours, I will always listen. 

Instead of saying that, I just nodded. "I'll try, but that's gonna be kinda hard."

"why would that be hard?" Sans asked. 

"I don't have a place I can go." I simplified, "I left home to come here and have an adventure, I have no idea where I'll stay."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN STAY AT OUR HOUSE, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed, "YOU CAN EVEN HELP ME MAKE SPAGHETTI SINCE SANS IS TOO LAZY TO HELP."

I laughed with a nod. "I know, Papyrus, but I told you that I didn't want to intrude." 

I didn't notice Grillby coming around the bar until he put a hand on my arm and leaned close to my ear again. "If you need a place to stay, I have an apartment above this that you can stay in for the time being."

I turned to him before shaking my head. "Thank you, but I really don't want to intrude on your home." I turned to Papyrus again, "Yours either, Pap."

"Would you agree if I told you I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you heal properly?" Grillby asked, gesturing to my back.

I grinned as my cheeks heated up; Grillby was determined to have me stay. I mean, Papyrus had been determined as well, but there was something about Grillby that made me want to agree. I have no idea what it is, however, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't say no.

"Alright, Grillby." I resigned, "If you want to keep an eye on me that badly, I guess I can accept."

Papyrus deflated slightly at my statement. "Hey, Pap? Do you rhink you can take my little sister in? I mean, now that I know where I'm going to stay, I can let her know. Knowing Kenah, she'll be on the first bus over here as soon as she gets it."

"REALLY?!" Papyrus practically squealed. "YOU HAVE A YOUNG SIBLING WHO WOULD LIKE TO STAY HERE?"

"Yeah, Pap, her name is Kenah. She'd probably love to hang out with you." I explained with a smile.

"C'MON, SANS, WE NEED TO GO PREPARE OUR HOUSE FOR OUR GUEST!" Papyrus hollered before picking up his brother and running out the door.

"She won't be coming for a while, Papyrus!" I called after them. It was no use as the door slammed shut behind them. I giggled before turning to my new friend. 

"So, what happens now?"


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all fluff-ish filler

Grillby walked over to the door and locked it before coming back over to me. "I will help you bring your stuff upstairs and then I'll come back down to finish cleaning up."

I shook my head, "I'll help you. It's the least I can do." Grillby opened his mouth to say something so I quickly started again. "I mean, I can help clean the tables and floor or something like that. It's not much, but please?"

Grillby thought for a second before nodding. "Alright. Here," He started, handing me a towel and a spray bottle, "a few tables have glasses on them still, so just bring them to me before you clean the tables."

I nodded before pulling my phone from my purse and going through my music. "Do you mind if I play some music?"

"Go ahead." Grillby replied simply, walking into the kitchen.

I grinned happily before starting up some music. My phone landed on a Dierks Bentley song as I grabbed some of the glasses from a table. I sang along with the song as I carried the glasses over to the kitchen. I leaned lightly on the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I set the cups on the bar counter before trying to push the door again.

I knocked on the door, calling for Grillby. "Um, Grillby, the door won't open. Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, Dakota. I don't let anybody in here because it's very dangerous." Grillby explained from the other side of the door.

"Oh... Well, you said to bring the glasses to you, so, should I just leave them on the bar or..."

"Yes, just leave them there and I will come get them in a minute." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me and went back to cleaning tables.

I sang along to the music as I cleaned, dancing to randomly selected songs as I scrubbed tables down. The song had changed two more times before I finished cleaning. The song switched to Hips Don't Lie as I put the towel and spray bottle on the bar counter.

I turned the volume up a little more before dancing around the room. I rarely ever dance in public, my only other times being with my them at some school dances and parties, but nobody was around to see me, so why not! I whipped my hair around a few times before shaking my hips with the beat of the music. I laughed a  little as I realized how ridiculous I must look.

The music seemed to get a bit quieter as I sang and danced along so I turned toward the bar. I shrieked in embarrassment as I saw Grillby sitting at the bar, holding my phone and watching me dance.

I wanted to melt into the floor, I was so embarrassed. "U-uh, h-how much of that did you see?" I asked, my face burning.

Grillby chuckled, "Enough to know that this song is one of your favorites. And that you are way better at singing than the girl in the video."

My face heated up even more, if that were possible, and I smiled. "Really? A couple people told me that my voice was terrible; that I should stick to talking and never let people hear my singing voice..."

"Don't listen to them." Grillby claimed, snatching my attention from the seemingly very interesting floor. "They have no idea what they're talking about. What I just heard would make music stars pale in comparison.

I shook my head as I walked over to him. "You must think I'm at least a little weird for dancing like that?"

"Weird is good; normal is boring. It has nothing new." Grillby smiled, handing me my phone. 

"Normal is just a setting on a washing machine. And I'm far from that." I yawned, grabbing my purse and reaching for my duffels. Grillby quickly grabbed them before I could and guided me over to a staircase next to the other door to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, you can check it all out. I'll be right up." I nodded before ascending the stairs to my new shared apartment.

I opened the soor at the top and slowly slid through. I smiled excitedly as I noticed three bookcases on one wall. I ran over to it, reading the spines of the books. I have to admit, I'm a bit of a bookworm. I'll read anything as long as it doesn't bore me.

I saw many books that I had already read, but even more that I hadn't. I picked up a book titled 'A Banquet of Consequences' and started reading the back of the cover. It was a murder mystery about a lady whose son kills himself, his girlfriend blames his mom, and the mom, in turn, blames the girlfriend. Then somebody else is poisoned and she claims she was the intended victim.

Interesting. Very interesting.

I put the book back in the spot I took it from and kept looking at the other books. I heard Grillby coming up the stairs, but I was too interested in the books to say anything. I picked up another book and read the back.

"You like to read as well?" Grillby questioned as he came over.

"Absolutely!" I smiled, "You have quite the collection. I've never even heard of some of these."

Grillby nodded. "Have you taken a look around?"

I shook my head with a grin. "Nope. The awesome collection over here distracted me." I put the book back on the shelf before turning to Grillby. "Alrighty, you giving me a tour?" 

Grillby nodded before walking over to a door not too far away from me. "The bathroom is in here. It all still works so don't worry about that." I nodded in understanding as he led me toward another place.

As soon as I saw the fridge I started walking over to it. Suddenly, I got picked up by my waist and pulled back out of the kitchen. "Hey, what gives?! I just wanted to get a drink."

"I apologize, but I have told you about the kitchen being dangerous." Grillby reminded, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh..." I breathed, "I'm sorry, I thought that only applied downstairs. Lesson learned. I won't go in there without your permission, Grillby, I promise."

"That's alright, Dakota. If you have something in there that you need, let me know before you go in." I nodded as he brought me away from the kitchen and into the living room. "You have full access to everything in the house other than the kitchen." Grillby clarified as he set my bags on the couch.

Grillby then brought me down a hall connected to the living room and showed me the different rooms. The first was an office, second was a room that I called a mini library, third was a room where he apparently kept the boxes he still had to unpack from the move above ground. At least, I think that's what all those were from...

He brought me too the last room and stood in front of it. "This is my room, but you'll stay here for the time being."

"What? No, I'm not." I insisted, "Your room, not mine. You stay in your room and I'll take the couch."

Grillby shook his head, "I couldn't allow you to do that, you're a guest."

I pointed my finger at my chest, "This guest can sleep anywhere. I once slept in a tree. Not a tree house, I slept on the branches of a tree."

"Why did you sleep in a tree?" Grillby asked.

I looked down at my feet, "Because an evil squirrel and a porcupine teamed up to kill me."

"Squirrels can climb trees though?" Grillby questioned, confused by my stupidity.

"I remembered that the hard way." I shivered. "Anyway, the point is, I'm taking the couch and you get to keep your bedroom. I'll be fine."

"We can figure out all out in the morning if you want, but please, for tonight, just sleep in here. It's very late and you should get some sleep." Grillby pleaded, putting his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes. I'm still not sure if he's looking at me or not from behind his glasses.

I gave a resigned sigh before nodding. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it..." 

Grillby nodded in agreement as he opened the door to let me see his room. It wasn't much, but it was still cool. There were books on the desk and floor, no doubt from the surplus of them he had in the other rooms. A bed big enough to fit more than just Grillby was set up next to the wall.  There was a beautiful bay window on the far wall that overlooked the back yard of the building.

The room itself was a pale mint color and it reminded me of the horses back home. They would eat mints like crazy, but only when mom wasn't around to see. 

The floor was a dark wood, it contrasted with the brightness of the minty walls. I walked over to the bay window and studied the seat in front of it. I could fit in it easily, why was Grillby telling me to take his bed?

"Hey, Grillby?" I called from the window, "Why do you want me to stay in your bedroom instead of on the couch?"

"Because the couch is closest to the front door. If somebody tries to break in, I don't want you to get hurt." Grillby reasoned as he came over to me. "My room is the farthest from the door, therefore, it would be much safer for you in here."

"I might have found a way for us to both get what we want." I claimed, "You want me in here for safety and I want to be on the couch so you can keep your own room. So, why don't I stay in here in the bay window? I'm not keeping your room from you and I'm not in any danger."

Grillby seemed to think it over for a minute, glancing between me and the bay window.  Finally, he gave a nod. "Alright."

"Alright? So it's a deal?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. It appears to be the best option for now. I'll grab you some pillows and blankets. Why don't you go get your bags and get some sleep?"

I cheered happily before giving Grillby a super tight hug and running out to the living room to get ready for bed.

What I never noticed was the smile Grillby had as he watched me run out of the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to read here, but I'm getting a new computer soon so more chapters and quicker updates to come.
> 
> Also, comments are always loved here! It gives me inspiration and makes me feel closer to you guys!


	4. Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People throw rocks at things that shine, right? Dakota's willing to get rocks thrown at her if it means she can stand out against what people say against her friends, even if those people are her own family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song - Mean by Taylor Swift
> 
> It's been a while, but the comment on the last chapter made me realize that I need a good kick in the butt and get myself back into this story. Don't know how many chapters for right now because of my new job, but I'll make it work.
> 
> This chapter is told from 3rd PoV.

The next morning, against her own will, Dakota's body woke up when the sun did. After only getting a couple hour sleep, Dakota got up, dressed, and sat down in the living room to read. The brunette sat quietly with her music playing through her headphones as the words in front of her came to life. Dakota finished the first book before seven and decided to go for a walk around town again.

Deciding to be kind to her new house mate, she wrote a small note to Grillby before pressing the sticky slip of paper to his shirt and running just in case he woke up. Dakota quickly brushed her hair, threw on a hat, scarf, boots, and her coat, grabbed her gloves and purse and headed out the door.

The first thing Dakota saw was a shivering rabbit man standing at a cart across the street. Making sure there wasn't any traffic, the brunette ran across the road and over to the man.

"Hello!" Dakota chirped happily as the man smiled back.

"Hey! You're a human, right?" the man asked. 

Dakota poked playfully at her skin before nodding, "I sure am! My name is Dakota, nice to meet you."

"That's so cool! It's nice to meet you too, Dakota, I'm Bleu." Bleu grinned, holding a hand out to his new friend. 

"So, Bleu, what do you have in this cart?" Dakota questioned, poking the snow coated umbrella above her. 

Bleu smiled, "Nice Cream! It's like ice cream, but nicer." 

"I love ice cream. I'll try some of this Nice Cream. The cold will be perfect for this weather."

Bleu stopped as he reached into his cart. "Seriously? What do you mean?" 

"The cold from the Nice Cream will make you turn colder inside and make the cold outside more bearable. I do it all the time, but with straight up ice." Dakota shrugged. 

Bleu let out a 'woah' before grabbing a Nice Cream and handing it to Dakota. "I'm going to let you have this won for free because of how nice you are." 

"I couldn't! I'm just being myself. That isn't anything special." Dakota insisted. 

Bleu placed the package in Dakota's hand before putting her other hand on top of the cold treat. "You are the nicest human I've met so far, you deserve it." 

Dakota smiled before unwrapping the dark green scarf from around her neck and placing it lightly around her new friend's neck. "It's the least I could do." 

Bleu smiled, "I would give you a hug to say thanks, but I know humans have that 'personal bubble' thing."

"I'm one of the humans that loves hugs." Dakota smiled back, holding her arms out wide. 

The two hugged for a moment before  letting go so Bleu could get back to work. "See you tomorrow, Dakota!" 

"See you tomorrow, Bleu!" Dakota exclaimed as she headed in the opposite direction. Dakota opened the package of Nice Cream and read the words on the pop's wrapper. "Is this as sweet as you?" The brunette giggled as she looked back to her friend while he walked away. Dakota smiled as she ate her Nice Cream. 

Dakota zipped up her jacket so the tip of the zipper was pressed to her chin as it kept her upper body nice and warm. She looked around and noticed a couple of stores and coffee shops that were still closed littered around the street on both sides. Dakota's head tilted as her eyes landed on some small building labeled "Da Tem Shop" with, yes she actually did count, thirteen exclamation points. 

Peering in the window of the shop, Dakota saw a white, floofy critter that looked like an anime mixture of a cat and a dog with some type of mystery animal mixed in. It and it's friends were identical to each other making it exceedingly difficult to tell which one was the owner Tem. The sign on the door signified that the store was closed for now so Dakota shook her head with a laugh and walked away, finishing her Nice Cream. 

A shop a couple buildings down was open and ready for business, a sign being placed outside with the words "Muffet's Cakery and Couturier" gracing the front in a fanciful font. The spider woman who put the sign out, turned to Dakota before waving her inside. Dakota pointed to herself and the woman nodded, gesturing to the door. Dakota made her way to the door before walking inside, the bell above the door jingling with excitement at a new costumer.

Dakota looked around at the beautiful purple room as the woman from earlier approached. The spider held her hand out to Dakota before shaking hands with the brunette. "My name is Muffet, welcome to my cakery and couturier. I noticed your coat is torn up, dearie. Is there anyway I could fix it for you?" 

"I'm Dakota, but I'm really sorry, Miss Muffet. I left most of my money at home, I can't pay you for it if you did." Dakota explained softly as she watched the slightly shorter spider woman scurry behind the counter and come back with some thread and a sewing needle. 

"Ahuhuhu! Dearie, I offered to let you come inside, didn't I? Turn around and I'll see what I can do. Now, as a fashion lover, I must say, your hat is absolutely divine! Do you know what fabric it's made of?"

"I know the inside is that 'Thinsulate' stuff, but I think the ouside is either a thin silk base with a lace trim or the reverse." Dakota claimed. "I love your outfit as well, did you design it?"

* * *

 

After an hour and a half on the topic of clothing with Muffet, the kind spider had given Dakota something to eat for breakfast before letting her go back into the cold with her newly sewn coat. Dakota had thanked the sweet woman multiple times before the next of Muffet's customers came in the door and she had to go back to her job.

They had agreed to meet up again sometime in the next couple days, but didn't plan an actual day because of the schedule Muffet had between her bakery and her dress shop. Dakota claimed she would visit the next day anyway because of the delicious cider Muffet had given her, promising to actually pay the next morning. Muffet had told her there was no need, she enjoyed the other lady's company and her "kind and gentle soul".

Dakota wandered the street for a while longer until she reached an intersection. Deciding she would like to not get lost her first full day in town, Dakota crossed the street and headed back to Grillby's house. It was almost ten in the morning by the time she got back, but, even so, the upstairs apartment was quiet.

Deciding to let her new house mate sleep a bit longer, Dakota took off her extra layers at the door and set her snow capped boots and slightly dampened socks by the heater to thaw out. Dakota quietly grabbed the blanket she had used that night, curling up on the living room couch with a book from Grillby's collection, the blanket, and the pillow with the blue case that he had let her borrow.

After finishing that book, Dakota moved onto the Harry Potter series, deciding to re-read the books. Not long after she had entered the Chamber of Secrets, Grillby had called her name from the bedroom.

"I'm out here, Grillby." Dakota called back as she placed her feather bookmark between the pages and closed the book, setting it on the coffee table.

Grillby entered the living room and sat down on the empty cushion Dakota had left for him. Dakota sat up a bit and bent her knees to make more room for her friend, letting the blanket fall to her lap. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Grillby's fire flickered a little as he chuckled. "Good morning, early bird. What are you doing up this early?"

"It isn't early, silly. It's almost lunch time." Grillby's head whirled toward the clock that sat on the TV stand. "Before you ask, I didn't want to be rude and wake you up when I got up around six."

"I apologize for not waking up sooner. I would have made-" Grillby cut himself off, "You- you didn't make yourself breakfast, did you?"

"No, of course not. You told me to stay out of the kitchen unless I told you what I was going in for. I wouldn't go against a promise like that." Dakota shook her head. "After you take me in and only give me one rule to follow, there's no way I'm going to risk having to leave because I don't feel like respecting you. I went to Muffet's for breakfast while you were out for the count."

Grillby nodded and relaxed a little. "Thank you. However, you still could have woken me."

"We went to bed really late last night. You needed it. I can't control when I wake up, but I can at least let you wake up on your own though."

Grillby made a sighing noise as he reclined against the back of the couch. "You didn't leave too early, did you?"

"Nope. Somewhere around 7:30, maybe 8. Got back about an hour ago and dove right back into those books of yours." Dakota smiled, turning to face the back of the couch as the small of her back rubbed the arm of the couch. Dakota made a small noise of discomfort as she felt (and heard) her back give a solid pop, but she tried to keep her noise quiet.

It didn't work.

"Are you alright?" Grillby asked as he turned to watch Dakota.

"Mhm." Dakota hummed with a small nod as she curled into the couch. "Peachy keen, jelly bean."

"Do you need my help again? It might help take away some of the pain." Grillby offered as he got up off the couch and knelt on the floor next to Dakota, pulling the blanket up to Dakota's shoulders before resting a hand on her back.

Dakota shook her head a little. "It's alright. It's just a little sore from laying the way I was for so long. It'll go away sooner or later. When do you have to go open up for tonight?"

"I don't. I take the weekends off to just relax a bit." Grillby explained as he rubbed a couple circles on Dakota's back. "Would you like some tea? The Valerian root tea is the most relaxing one I have at the moment."

Dakota turned to face Grillby. "I thought you plus water equals disaster?"

Grillby chucked, "It does, but I do know how to be careful with it. Besides, even though I don't normally touch the stuff, I can make a special exception for you."

Dakota stared at Grillby for a while, replaying his chuckle in her head for a moment before her brain caught up with everything and she nodded. "All right."

* * *

After they had both had lunch and talked over tea for a bit, Dakota decided to call one of the few friends she had outside of her community and the Capital: her rebellious cousin, Roxanna-Lynne, Roxy, for short. Dakota stared out the bay window with a smile as she pressed the call button and held the device up to her ear. The phone rang a couple times before a sharp, to-the-point voice answered.

"Look, I didn't have anythin' t' do with those drug busts, okay, Mom?!" Dakota stared at her phone in surprise before speaking.

"Roxy? It's Dakota. Your cousin from the community? What's going on?"

"Cous! Hey, how's it goin' in the compound?" Roxy asked back, avoiding her cousin's question.

Deciding to let her cousin deal with it on her own, Dakota followed along. "I actually don't know. I left last night."

"Seriously?!" Roxy squealed in Dakota's ear. "Hang on." Dakota could hear Roxy moving before the slamming of a door cut off any outside noise. "That's great, D. Where you stayin' now?"

Dakota turned the conversation onto speaker phone before continuing. "I'm actually staying in the Capital. One of the first people I met took me in and-"

"D, do you mean the Monster Capital?" Roxy asked. "Isn't that place, like, super scary to you?"

Dakota stared at the phone again like it had slapped her. "No, why would it?"

"Well, the last time anybody saw a monster, it was during a war against humans. Don't you find that a little unnerving, Dakota?"

"No." Dakota claimed firmly. She glared at her phone viciously as Grillby entered the room, though Dakota was paying more attention to her conversation and didn't notice. 

"Cous, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I would be more than a little concerned for my safety there." Roxy explained through the phone.

Dakota hated using foul language, everybody who knew her, knew this. However, this time, she would make an attempt at it with whatever she could use that was close enough. She wasn't going to actually break her rule, only use words close enough to get her angered point across.

"Roxy, what I'm more concerned about is how far up your sorry butt you've stuck your head. I know you have your worries, but how can you be so freaking blind to the fact that people change! I have only been scared here once and that's because there was this guy, about our age, outside without a scarf, gloves, a hat, or proper boots. I was worried for his safety, not because he didn't look like us. Now, he's my friend. Appearances only go skin deep, it's what's inside that matters. If you can't see that, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll call you some other time. Bye, Roxy."

Without giving her cousin a moment to respond, Dakota hit the red light on her phone, ending the call. She flopped down onto her temporary bed and put her head in her hands, fighting to keep her emotions stable.

Grillby, who had watched and listened in to the conversation, made his was over to his friend and sat down next to her. Grillby had barely placed his hand on Dakota's back when she whipped her head toward him and gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words. Grillby smiled as his flames brightened a bit, opening his arms for the girl in front of him. Dakota leaned into Grillby's chest, listening to the mysterious hums that came from within as she put her arms around his waist. Dakota knew that Grillby knew what had happened and that she didn't want to talk about it. He knew what to do to make her calm...

He didn't even have to say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Or whatever it is people do anymore! 
> 
> Xx, DD


	5. Hit Me Up

The weekend came and went quicker than Grillby or Dakota cared to admit. Dakota and Grillby had become rather lazy on Saturday after Dakota had calmed down from her phone call. They had talked about everything and nothing as they both went through the Harry Potter series. By the time Dakota finished The Chamber of Secrets, Grillby had started reading it and they had eventually both settled on the couch and read the next book, each taking a couple different characters and reading them aloud to each other while they took turns reading the rest until they needed a new series to complete.  
  
On Sunday, Grillby realized that his house mate's morning routine was a small bit different than he was used to. Once again, the brunette had woken up before him, yet, this time, she had decided to take up her regularly scheduled exercise and stretching sessions. Grillby wouldn't have had any difficulty with this... if Dakota had chosen different clothing. Dakota had on nothing more than a pair of sneakers, exercise shorts and a sports bra when Girllby walked in on her while she was reading one of Shakespeare's books... while sitting on the floor in the splits. Dakota had her headphones in her ears to not wake up Grillby, but apparently the music had been pretty good and she soon marked her page in the book before jumping and flailing around the room, her hair bobbing with her head as she rocked out like an 80s teenager at a rock concert.  
  
Grillby had watched for a good couple of minutes before the music on Dakota's phone ended and she shrieked at seeing Grillby standing in the entryway. She had quickly yanked out her earbuds and squealed her way to the floor in a melting kind of way. Dakota had sat on the floor for a while, her face burning the same shade as a ripe tomato from pure embarrassment. Grillby had left the girl alone to collect herself and get her sanity in check a bit by going to make breakfast in the kitchen. By the time he had finished with the pancakes and toast, Dakota had shifted herself onto the couch, practically yelling at herself through a pillow she had used as a muffler.  
  
The morning had shifted into afternoon and Grillby had decided to go shopping for the house and the bar. Dakota had tagged along, insisting that she could help and that she wanted to see more of the town. They had been wandering through the store, going through each aisle that both of them had deemed necessary (or, in Dakota's case, the most interesting). Dakota had dragged Grillby to the toy and bike section, claiming that she had always wanted a light saber. She then grabbed another one and gave it to Grillby before poking him in the side with her own, declaring a spontaneous saber fight in the middle of the aisle.  
  
After deciding to get the random light saber with her own money, Grillby took the brunette on a small tour of town. They walked down the street as the sun shone brightly above them, the slight snow crunching under their feet as they chatted. Dakota stopped at a music store as she found that she really wanted to get some new CD's to listen to. As they walked down an aisle, Dakota turned to face Grillby and walked backwards, listing off the songs on an album titled Jem and the Holograms. Suddenly, she found herself walking into somebody else and being caught by the person before she hit the floor.  
  
Dakota looked up into the blue eyes of her rescuer and quickly tried to gain her own footing. "I'm so sorry! I was reading the back of the CD and I- I'm sorry!"  
  
"...it's okay..." the blue and white robot murmured quietly as he helped Dakota to her feet. "I wasn't paying attention... I must have hurt you... I'm sorry.... that must've been such an inconvenience... ohh...."  
  
"No, it wasn't!" Dakota insisted as she adjusted her hair behind her ear. "I should have paid more attention to everything. I love music, but- hey! I know you! You're-"  
  
"Blooky, Darling! There you are!" came a higher pitched voice from the end of the aisle. Mettaton, in all his pink and black glory, sauntered up to the trio. "Oh, just who is this new friend of yours? And why have I not been introduced to this, obviously fashionable, human?"  
  
"o-oh... I forgot to ask them..." Napstablook looked at the floor in a depressed manner.  
  
"That's alright! My name is Dakota." Dakota smiled, "It's so cool to finally meet you both, Napstablook and Mettaton! I listen to your music and watch your shows all the time on my phone. I've even done covers of some of the songs with my friends."  
  
Napsta perked up at the mention of his music and Mettaton's smile broadened as he spoke, "Well, I'm sure my dear, sweet, and totally single cousin here would love to sign an autograph as much as I would!"  
  
"Mettaton, I'm sure she wouldn't like to have my autograph..." Napstablook sighed.  
  
Dakota giggled. "You're right, Napsta, I wouldn't like it... I would love it!" Dakota pulled her phone out of her pocket and slid a piece of paper out too. "Could I please? I mean, it's no biggie if I can't, but I would absolutely love to have your autograph."  
  
Napstablook looked between the paper and Dakota's face before slowly grabbing the paper and the phone as Mettaton handed him a Sharpie and whispered something to him. Napsta's face turned a little blue as he wrote on the paper, using the back of the phone case as a flat writing surface. After he finished, he handed it to Metta, unfolding the paper a bit more to make room for the bigger signature. Mettaton quickly signed his name and handed the items back to Dakota and putting the Sharpie wherever it came from. Dakota smiled before folding the paper neatly and tucking it inside the case between the hard plastic and the smooth inner plastic.  
  
"So, you do covers of Blooky's songs, huh?" Mettaton asked, repeating the brunette's earlier claim.  
  
"Yeah, I really like them! I'm trying to do more songs that other people put out, but I just have an odd attachment to your music, Napstablook." Dakota stated, holding up the Jem CD in her hands.  
  
Mettaton smirked, "Could I hear you sing something, Dear? I bet it's wonderful!"  
  
Dakota spluttered a bit. "Now?! T-this CD o-or-?"  
  
"Yes, Darling, that CD. However, no, not now. Blooky and I must get going before my show in less than three hours. When will you have some time to show me one of these?" Mettaton questioned as the brunette in front of him tried to come up with an answer.  
  
Grillby, finally deciding to step in, whispered in Dakota's ear. "Tomorrow night at the bar. We have a microphone and sound system that the old owners left us. You should be fine with that."  
  
Dakota nodded nervously before relaying the exact same words to Mettaton and Napstablook. Mettaton nodded before smiling brightly. "Great! I'll be there early to have you meet with Catty and Bratty and then we will all be there for your wonderful songs!"  
  
"Uh... Songs? As in, more than one?" Dakota asked, her voice getting slightly squeakier with each word.  
  
"Yes, Darling!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Have at least two songs from this album practiced and perfected by tomorrow night and I'll see if I like it. If I do, you might just have to become Blooky's vocal partner on the show! Right, Blooky?"  
  
"yeah... that would be nice..." Napstablook claimed softly, but not as softly as earlier. He didn't sound enthusiastic, but his soft smile changed that.  
  
"That would be so cool! I would have an actual job! Grillby, isn't that awesome?!" Dakota cheered, practically bouncing as she turned to Grillby. The man of fire nodded slowly, but Dakota just kept bouncing. "Wait! Tomorrow! That means I have to rehearse! We have to get home!"  
  
"We must be off as well, Darling! See you tomorrow night!" Mettaton smirked as he sashayed away.  
  
"see you later, Dakota..." Napsta grinned as he followed his cousin out of the store.  
  
"Oh, bye guys!" Dakota called with a wave as she ran to the nearest cashier. She bought the CD and grabbed Grillby's hand before dashing down the street toward the bar. Dakota soon calmed down when they both almost slid on the icy mush and snow. "So, Grillby, before long, I'll have a real job! I could pay for things like an actual adult! I could pay for a house, for a car, for... whatever else an adult would need! Then, I wouldn't be such a bother to you anymore like I was earlier..."  
  
Grillby's hand tightened around Dakota's as he spoke softly. "You are not and never will be a bother to me... If I'm completely honest, I quite like your company. Even though your style of dance is definitely new."  
  
Dakota's face felt like it was as hot as Grillby's as it burned 50 shades of firetruck. "Haha... Yeah... I'm still super sorry you had to see that."  
  
Grillby let out a light chuckle. "You were happy and decided to let the music express that. I thought it was rather... unique."  
  
Dakota felt her face burn even hotter (if that was even a possibility). "I guess... Anyway, you like having me around? Why?"  
  
Grillby thought for a moment as they walked. "I will tell you when we get home. We're almost there anyhow. I believe you can wait that long, correct?"  
  
Sighing over dramatically, Dakota looked up at Grillby with a fake sad expression. "I guess! If I must! However, I do believe it is much too far!"  
  
The man of fire smirked before pointing across the street and down a couple of buildings. "It's in our sights, your Highness."  
  
Dakota giggled as they crossed the street. "Well, I guess it will have to do!"  
  
The duo laughed lightly as they got closer and closer to home. Grillby brought the groceries inside the restaurant and set the two, massive bags by the kitchen door before going back to lock the front door to the bar. "Did you want any help putting those away?" Dakota asked.  
  
"You know the answer to that already, Dakota." Grillby sighed as he watched his house mate sit on the bar counter near him.  
  
Dakota sighed. "I know. It just feels so rude of me to not help."  
  
"Why don't you go try the sound system and start practicing on your songs?" Grillby suggested as he headed inside the kitchen with the big bags. "That might get your mind off of it."  
  
Dakota looked at the small black and silver bag that held her CDs before pulling out the Jem and the Holograms CD. "Okay."  
  
Dakota got off the bar and walked over to the stage that, when you first walked into the building, was on the far right side. The stage was complete with equipment, instruments, some amps, a jukebox, and an up-to-date, computerized monitor with all the cables still attached. The brunette hooked up the light system and audial receivers before popping open the disk tray. Dakota let out a deep breath before opening the CD case and popping the fresh CD into her hand. She placed the disk in the tray and chose a song; Hit Me Up by Stephanie Scott. Dakota turned the volume to her preference before going up to the microphone and switching it onto karaoke mode. Dakota read the lyrics from the paper that was in the case with the CD as she started singing with the CD.  
  
[Dakota]  
  
"You and me, we can do the red light dance till the morning after. Wait and see, we can have a ten-night-stand, we can bring the rapture.  
  
"So come and turn me on, light it up wherever we go. Rocking dusk till dawn, baby, Quentin Tarantino. Going all night long in my Daddy's El Camino. Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up!  
  
"We can get together, turn it to eleven, boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up! I can get you hotter, high as helicopters. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya! No, I can't wait another second, baby, hit me up! We can get together, turn it to eleven.  
  
"Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up..."  
  
Grillby had been listening as he put the items he had bought into their storage. He loved what he heard, but, now that he had stepped into the room and could hear her without the walls separating the melodious voice, he swore she had her own type of magic. The lights that had been set up to move with whatever music played had suddenly stopped with them shining on Dakota from behind, making the brunette shine as the light switched from the regular yellow to a deep red. Dakota looked up and her eyes immediately locked on Grillby, knocking the poor bartender's brain for a loop as she started singing yet again, moving her arms and hips to match the beat of some of the lyrics..  
  
"Me and you, underneath the diamond sky on a ruby Tuesday. Break on through, we can set the roof on fire, baby, drink the Kool-Aid.  
  
"So come and turn me on like a red-hot, baby, I can be your cherry bomb, we'll be back like Terminator. Just pick up the phone, be a love-line operator. Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up!  
  
"We can get together, turn it to eleven. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up! I can get you hotter, high as helicopters! Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya! No, I can't wait another second, baby, hit me up! We can get together, turn it to eleven. Boy, you know you wanna, oh..."  
  
The lights in the restaurant suddenly dimmed as the music faded and Dakota's voice levelled to match it's softness. With every word she sang, the lights on the stage slowly brightened.  
  
"So come and turn me on, light it up wherever we go...Rocking dusk till dawn, baby, Quentin Tarantino...Going all night long in my Daddy's El Camino...  
  
"Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up!  
  
"We can get together, turn it to eleven. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up! I can get you hotter, high as helicopters. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya! No, I can't wait another second, baby, hit me up! We can get together, turn it to eleven.  
  
"Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up!  
  
"We can get together, turn it to eleven. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up! I can get you hotter, high as helicopters. Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya! No, I can't wait another second, baby, hit me up! We can get together, turn it to eleven.  
  
"Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up..."  
  
As Dakota's voice faded into nothing, she turned and paused the soundtrack. "So, Grillby, how was that?"  
  
"Wow..." was the brilliant reply offered to the singer as Grillby slowly adjusted to not hearing the sharp voice the brunette displayed as her voice settled into it's normalcy.  
  
"Thank you." Dakota giggled shyly as she sat down on the edge of the stage and kicked her legs back and forth against the wood. "I need a bit more practice before tomorrow, but I got really into the randomness of the lyrics, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I don't think you need improving, Dakota. You sound amazing. Just like I've told you before." Grillby approached Dakota and handed her a small shopping bag.  


"What's this?" Dakota asked, looking at the bag as she tried to find a brand name.  


Grillby smirked, "You'll just have to open it and find out."  


The brunette gave Grillby a curious look before opening the bag and pulling out a couple cd's. Dakota smiled as she read the labels, "Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry, Mariah Carey, Leona Lewis... Grillby, these are some amazing singers. Why did you buy these?"  


"You listened to them in the music store." Grillby claimed simply, "Besides, if you are going to sing with Napstablook and Mettaton, you need the vocal range practice. These women can hit high and low notes, singing their songs would make excellent practice for you. Not that you need it, but it is also a gift. You claimed that they were some of your favorite vocal artists."  


"They are! My dad used to sneak me some of their cd's whenever he could. It was a rare thing, but I always loved it. Grillby, this is so sweet! Thank you so much!" Dakota threw her arms around the bartender as she dropped down from the stage.  


Grillby slowly returned the embrace with a small smile on his face. "You're welcome."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Bratty and Catty, makeover gone wrong, letter making, and a chance of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, peoples!
> 
> ~D


End file.
